


love on you a little too hard

by ManzyPitHoles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Tension, but not really, everything’s complicated, there are some fluffy moments tho
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManzyPitHoles/pseuds/ManzyPitHoles
Summary: Оаку двадцать восемь, он на Бродвее и играет четвëртого президента США. На данном этапе уже мало в чëм можно быть уверенным, но три вещи Оак всё-таки знает наверняка.Первое — он влюблëн. Второе — Давид видит в нëм только друга. Третье — настроение и поступки Давида непредсказуемы.Оказалось, последнее он недооценивал.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Okieriete Onaodowan
Kudos: 3





	love on you a little too hard

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой оак и давид ни с кем не встречаются, потому что так проще. чëткого таймлайна нет; основные границы: шоу уже на бродвее, но никто из оригинального каста ещë не ушëл.
> 
> если это читают те, кто до сих пор преданно ждëт продолжения пиба: простите. последние годы были — скажем прямо — худшими в моей жизни, а после выхода последней на данный момент главы пиба мне было физически больно заходить на сайт и читать ваши отзывы, потому что мне бесконечно жаль, что я вас подвела. вернусь, как только смогу.
> 
> написание этого фика (а это были долгие месяцы с перерывами) послужило для меня своеобразной терапией, поскольку «гамильтон» всегда был моей спасительной соломинкой.
> 
> почему я написала фик по оаку/давиду? хороший вопрос. я люблю их дружбу. давно хочу написать фик по мюзикл!джеффмадсу, но эта идея показалась менее трудоëмкой. всего будет две главы.
> 
> название взято из этого поста оака: https://www.instagram.com/p/BivaUvxBni0. саунд к работе: friends — ed sheeran, that way — tate mcrae, you were good to me — jeremy zucker & chelsea cutler.
> 
> приятного прочтения!

Не полюбить Давида было нельзя.

Вот так просто. Вот и всё оправдание.

Оак ненавидел обманывать себя и всегда честно признавал свои чувства, какими бы они ни были, — очередное качество, за которое ему нужно благодарить свою маму. Поэтому, когда он понял, что от улыбки Давида в груди становилось теплее, чем нужно, а в его волосы хотелось зарыться носом и вдыхать столько, сколько позволят лёгкие, Оак не пытался отрицать очевидное: он влюбился.

Оак не мог сказать, в какие моменты было хреновее: его влюблённость была безнадёжной — хреново было всегда. Но одна деталь выделялась на фоне остальных: потребность Давида в тактильном контакте. И не имело значения, на сцене они, в гримёрке или у кого-то в гостях, потому что Давид в любом случае рано или поздно подойдёт к нему и как минимум похлопает по спине или груди, а как максимум навалится и обнимет. Оак всегда обнимал в ответ. Даже если в долгосрочной перспективе от этого становилось только хуже.

Ты понимаешь, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, когда другие начинают задавать неудобные вопросы. Спустя время, когда Оак будет рефлексировать, вспоминая, на каком этапе всё вдруг резко покатилось по наклонной, он придёт к выводу, что это произошло вечером, когда Давиду приспичило подходить к нему особенно близко во время шоу. Вечером, когда он не смог тщательно замаскировать свою реакцию. Вечером, когда Лесли заметил.

Как только Оак отворачивается от Давида и видит задумчиво хмурящегося Лесли, он сразу понимает, что его секрет теперь принадлежит не только ему.

— Я предлагаю Потомак, — на автомате говорит Оак и уже мысленно готовится к неизбежным вопросам в ближайшее время.

По правде говоря, этого стоило ожидать. То, что никто другой до сих пор не догадался, было только везением.

После «Комнаты, где это происходит» у Лесли в любом случае не хватило бы времени подойти к нему — у него едва хватает времени отдышаться, — поэтому следующие несколько номеров Оаку приходится молча терпеть на себе изучающие взгляды друга. Один Давид полностью посвящён выступлению и ничего не замечает.

— Хэй, Оак! — окликает его Лесли, стоит им скрыться за кулисами, уступив место на сцене Крису с Лином. — Постой!

У них есть не больше трёх минут, думает Оак, останавливаясь. Он не сможет объяснить всё за три минуты. _Он не сможет объяснить всë за целую жизнь._

— Йоу, дружище, — немного запыхавшись говорит Лесли, подбегая к нему. Они вместе провожают Давида взглядом, пока что-либо пурпурное окончательно не исчезает из их поля зрения. — Ты в порядке?

Оак медленно вздыхает и наконец поворачивается к Лесли. Тот терпеливо смотрит на него, но беспокойство скрыть не пытается.

В заданном вопросе кроется десяток других, и Оак не знает, как лучше ответить.

Лесли понимает. Едва заметно кивает, хлопает по плечу и говорит:

— Зайди ко мне после шоу. Пожалуйста. Только не убегай, ладно?

И только его взгляд после этих слов заставляет Оака действительно зайти к нему в гримёрку этим вечером, а не сбежать, сделав вид, что ничего не было.

Лесли усаживает его на маленький диванчик, а сам садится на стул напротив, предварительно разворачивая его, чтобы облокотиться на спинку.

— Ну, — неуверенно начинает он после паузы, но больше ничего не говорит. Ждëт.

Оак нехотя отрывает взгляд от своих рук, чтобы посмотреть на Лесли, но тут же опускает его вновь, встретив сочувствие в глазах друга.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — тихо спрашивает Лесли.

Оак улыбается, поджимая губы. Лесли всегда поражал своей наблюдательностью. Вряд ли хоть какая-то часть Оака на самом деле думала, что у него получится его обмануть.

— Да, — так же тихо отвечает он, всё-таки поднимая глаза. — Думаю, да.

— Чёрт, — с сожалением в голосе протягивает Лесли. Он отклоняется назад, потирая подбородок. — И как давно?

Оак грустно усмехается и качает головой.

— С самого начала?

Щурясь, он перебирает пальцами край пледа, лежащего на коленях.

— Я просто... Честно? Я не знаю, где была эта грань. Я никогда особо не задумывался, просто... не думал, что до такого может дойти. Пока в один момент не увидел его и... — Оак неопределённо обводит рукой воздух перед собой. — Ну, ты знаешь. Когда вдруг понимаешь, что опять проебался.

Оак мрачно хмыкает и видит краем глаза, как Лесли сжимает и разжимает ладони и как будто хочет дотянуться до него, но каждый раз передумывает. Тогда Оак стирает с лица натянутую улыбку и откладывает плед.

— Слушай, Лес, я знаю, что вы с Давидом близки, но не говори ему об этом всём, пожалуйста, — просит он. Кажется, его интонация получается вопросительной, но в глазах слишком сильно щиплет, чтобы думать ещё и об этом. — Мы с ним очень хорошо общаемся, и я правда не хочу это терять. Я прекрасно понимаю, если он не хочет ничего такого, а он, скорее всего, не хочет — он же... Он же не?..

— Насколько я знаю, он встречался только с девушками, — с неохотой отвечает Лесли. — Так что да, «он не». Но кто знает? — торопливо добавляет он в попытке улучшить явно безвыходную ситуацию.

— В любом случае, — с нажимом продолжает Оак, — я бы предпочёл, чтобы он узнал — если он, конечно, вдруг узнает — об этом от меня. Так будет... лучше.

Лесли слабо улыбается и кивает.

— Конечно. Да, без проблем. Я никому не скажу.

— Спасибо.

— Знаешь, Оак: не будь я женат, я бы, наверное, тоже влюбился в него. В Давида невозможно не влюбиться.

О, Оак знает.

***

— Как вы можете видеть, я не сделал ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать судебный иск.

Лина слышно громко и чётко, но внимание Оака привлекает только Лесли. Лесли и Давид, вновь липнущий к Оаку со спины, однако если против последнего он ничего не имеет, то Лесли уж слишком очевидно пялится на них двоих, наслаждаясь удобной для своего наблюдения позицией.

На секунду Оаку даже кажется, что Лесли ухмыляется, и... Окей, может, они и перешли на ту стадию, на которой уже можно шутить на тему невзаимной влюблённости, но это не значило, что Оаку было всë равно.

— Если я буду предельно честен с вами, мистер Онаодован, — говорит Лесли тем вечером в баре, — то со стороны порой кажется, что это мистер Диггс в вас влюблён, а не... — он коротко икает, — наоборот.

Оак угукает, лениво наклоняя свою кружку в разные стороны и наблюдая за стекающей по стенкам пеной.

— Нет, я серьёзно. — Ладонь Лесли падает на его предплечье, заставляя остатки пива в кружке расплескаться. Оак поднимает на друга усталый взгляд. — Он _настолько_ тактильный, что...

Лесли вдруг замирает с открытым ртом, смотря куда-то мимо Оака, пока на его лице не начинает расплываться странная улыбка.

— «Что» что? — почти цокает Оак, отодвигая свою кружку.

— Он никого столько не лапает, сколько тебя, — потрясённо шепчет Лесли. — Даже Рафу. А Рафа это... ну, _Рафа_.

— Это ни о чём не говорит, — вздыхает Оак, осматривая бар. У него нет желания спорить, тем более из-за такой ерунды. — К тому же мы ничего не можем знать наверняка.

Но Лесли его не слушает.

— Просто ты какой-то... лапабельный, — комично хмурится он.

— Лапабельный? — поднимает брови Оак.

— Лапабельный, — подтверждает Лесли с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лица. — Это единственное объяснение.

— Я думаю, — говорит Оак, забирая у Лесли кружку, — нам хватит.

***

— Диггс, ты там жив?

Оак чуть сильнее стучит по двери, надеясь, что Давид не заснул, потому что до начала шоу остаётся совсем чуть-чуть.

— Блять, — раздаётся из-за двери, после чего что-то глухо падает на пол. Будет неудивительно, если сам Давид.

Спустя несколько секунд агрессивного шуршания за дверью замок наконец щёлкает и Оак видит Давида: щурящегося, полусонного, с растрёпанными волосами и _в футболке_.

— Заходи быстрее, — торопит он Оака, на долю секунды высовываясь в коридор.

— Давид, какого...

— Да тише ты!

— Ты вообще видел, сколько...

— Да! Да! Я знаю! — шëпотом кричит Давид, заталкивая Оака в гримёрку. — Я проспал. Боже, только не говори, что ты же говорил!

— Не собирался, — спокойно отвечает Оак, пока Давид закрывает дверь. — Но я же говорил.

Давид стонет и стягивает с себя футболку.

— Я _хотел_ переодеться заранее. И даже начал! Вот, видишь? — Он показывает на майку под футболкой. — И микрофон готов. Да я весь почти готов! Я прилёг на _минуту_. Чёрт.

Оак не может сдержать улыбку, наблюдая, как Давид бегает из угла в угол за нужными вещами и неуклюже пытается одеваться прямо на ходу. Он даже ловит его в один момент, когда Давид не удерживает равновесие, натягивая кюлоты.

— Блять, — матерится Давид ему в плечо и нервно смеëтся.

Оак улыбается ещë шире и поддерживает Давида, пока тот надевает злосчастные штаны. Закончив, Давид несильно сжимает его плечо в знак благодарности и отворачивается, чтобы поправить рубашку.

И не то чтобы это соревнование, но… По скромному мнению Оака, сегодня он держится очень даже хорошо. Во-первых, он ни на секунду не отвлёкся на наготу Давида (и да, это была маленькая победа, несмотря на то, сколько раз Оаку доводилось видеть его без одежды), хотя возможностей у него было более чем достаточно. Во-вторых, ему удалось сохранить невозмутимый вид, даже когда Давид буквально уткнулся носом ему в шею, совершенно по-детски запутавшись в собственной одежде. В-третьих, он ни разу не коснулся Давида без необходимости. Никаких ободряющих похлопываний по плечу, никаких дружеских объятий. Ничего. И в планах Оака было поддерживать этот уровень самоконтроля и дальше, что должно получиться без проблем — он уверен.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Давид вдруг не просит:

— Поможешь с волосами?

И тогда планы Оака летят ко всем чертям. Потому что свои волосы Давид доверяет людям с крайней осторожностью и помочь ему с ними сейчас — момент куда более интимный, чем увидеть его без рубашки. Оаку сразу становится не до смеха.

— А то пока застегнёшь всё это... — бурчит Давид, не отвлекаясь от рубашки, и садится в своё кресло лицом к зеркалу.

У Оака ведь нет выбора, верно?

Он с напускной уверенностью подходит к столу, чтобы найти резинку среди всех разбросанных по нему безделушек и ненужных вещей, которые Давиду лень разобрать и выкинуть. Благо резинки лежат на видном месте, поэтому Оак быстро берёт одну, надевает её на запястье и встаёт за Давидом, всё ещё поглощённым застёжками.

С медленным вдохом Оак начинает аккуратно собирать волосы Давида в хвост, стараясь случайно не сделать ему больно. Он мягко приглаживает тёмные кудри, ловит каждый завиток, так и норовящий выбиться из причёски, и пытается как можно меньше задевать микрофон, потому что у них нет времени ещё и на это.

Чем больше Оак поправляет волосы Давида, тем сильнее он ощущает сладкий аромат кокоса, исходящий от них. Всë это кажется чем-то нереальным, родом из тайных мечт, в которых Оак может подойти ближе, чем обычно, и увидеть то, что скрыто от других.

Никогда, однако, он не думал, что выбранный Давидом шампунь настолько банален, что и не банален вовсе. Оак представить себе не мог то влияние, какое на него оказывает Давид. Но он осознаëт сейчас. Старые предпочтения становятся неактуальны, его мнение больше не имеет значения — вся система ценностей Оака готова ломаться и перестраиваться исключительно под Давида. Под его движения, улыбки, слова и фразы, под его интересы, шутки, его манеры — даже запах. И если до этого осознания Оак ещë мог надеяться, что его чувства не так уж и серьëзны и безболезненно пройдут со временем, то сейчас всë было предельно ясно: _не пройдут_.

Давид занял главное место в его жизни. Он подмял под себя всë, чем Оак жил до него. Не предупредив и даже не заметив, он просто стал его целью и смыслом.

От этого Оаку только сильнее хочется всё бросить и уткнуться носом в волосы Давида или мягко поцеловать его в макушку, но и то, и то будет выглядеть по меньшей мере странно, поэтому он делает ещё один медленный вдох и с силой поджимает губы, чтобы сдержаться.

Пригладив волосы последний раз, Оак стягивает их резинкой и опускает ладони Давиду на плечи, смотря в зеркало на результат своей работы. Его дыхание сбивается на несколько секунд, когда он видит, что Давид смотрит точно на него. Что-то в его взгляде заставляет сердце Оака биться в два раза быстрее, но он не успевает понять, что именно.

— Ядрён батон, Давид!

Лин врывается в комнату так быстро и громко, что создаётся впечатление, будто он открыл дверь с ноги.

Оак рефлективно поворачивается на шум и замечает Лесли, молча стоящего в коридоре. Не то чтобы это было нетипично для него, но обычно Лесли хотя бы улыбался — сейчас же он только задумчиво смотрел на руки Оака. Понимая, _что_ привлекло его внимание, Оак резко убирает руки с Давида, который тут же подрывается с места и в мгновение ока надевает свой жюстокор.

— Ты смотрел на часы? — тараторит Лин, фантастически походя на Гамильтона сейчас. — Даже _Лесли_ готов!

— Окей, _вау_ , — протягивает Давид, обуваясь. — Я тоже. Просто... проспал немного.

— Ты же в курсе, что у тебя в зюзю сбитый режим?

— Скажи это ему ещё раз, и он взвоет, — вклинивается в диалог Оак.

Давид поднимает на него сердитый взгляд, но Оак лишь мягко улыбается в ответ, и Давид сразу перестаёт быть серьёзным.

Лесли прокашливается и наконец подаëт голос:

— Нам пора.

Лин практически выбегает в коридор. За ним, прыгая на одной ноге и поправляя сапог на другой, следует Давид.

Оак выходит последним, чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд Лесли.

— Я знаю, старик, — тихо говорит он, хлопая прожигающего его взглядом Лесли по плечу. — Я знаю.

***

— Грофф в курсе?

Оак отвлекается от телефона и смотрит на Лесли. Тот опирается плечом о косяк и смотрит в ответ со странной улыбкой, в которой каким-то чудом смешались усмешка, скорбь и жалость.

Оак не успевает даже открыть рот.

— В курсе чего?

Джонатан бесшумно выходит из ванной за спиной замершего в испуге Лесли и щёлкает выключателем.

Замечательно.

Они в гостях, а не вдвоём на пикнике: как Лесли мог забыть проверить, что в соседних комнатах никого нет, прежде чем обсуждать _это?_

— Эм, ну...

Лесли лихорадочно пытается придумать ответ, переводя взгляд с Джона на Оака в поисках помощи, но Оак ничего не говорит. Зато улыбается, откидывается на спинку кресла и подпирает подбородок кулаком. Лесли не может не понять посыл: «Сам налажал — сам и выкручивайся». Он вздыхает и поворачивается к Джону.

— Да так, — псевдобеззаботно говорит он, почëсывая затылок. — Ничего особенного. Я просто подумал, что... Эм… Может...

Оак видит, как отчаянно Лесли пытается подобрать слова и специально тянет время, но не спешит помогать. С ленивым интересом он наблюдает за его лëгкой паникой и абсолютным непониманием Джона.

— Я уже говорил об этом с Оаком, поэтому… Я не уверен, но… Может… — Лесли жмурится и нервно чешет бровь. — Может, нам собраться у меня?

Оаку приходится неловко прокашляться, чтобы спрятать смех, потому что Лесли выглядит так, будто сам удивлëн своему предложению. Джонатан либо не замечает, либо делает вид.

— И я должен быть в курсе, потому что... — вопросительно протягивает он, прищуриваясь.

— Ну просто. — Лесли пожимает плечами, игнорируя Оака. — Ты же придëшь? Или есть планы на следующую неделю?

Джон смотрит на Оака, потом снова на Лесли и устало вздыхает.

— Наверное, смогу, да.

— Отлично! — Лесли довольно улыбается и хлопает в ладоши. — Тогда осталось только определиться с тем, что мы будем пить.

— Э-э, с этим не ко мне, друг. — Посмеиваясь, Джон поднимает руки и отходит назад. — Тут я вам не советчик. Подтягивайтесь лучше к нам, а потом уже решим всë.

— Так точно, босс. Сейчас придëм.

Лесли ждëт, пока Джон отойдëт как можно дальше, и заходит в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Это пиздец.

Оак улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Тебя никто за язык не тянул.

Лесли закатывает глаза, но не спорит. Со скрещëнными за спиной руками он неторопливо обходит комнату, осматривая то ли мебель, то ли стены, и наконец останавливается у кресла Оака. Он молча переводит на него взгляд, в котором не осталось ни капли шутки, и Оак перестаëт улыбаться.

— Нет, он не в курсе.

— Не хочешь рассказать?

— Джонатану? — скептически переспрашивает Оак. — Надеюсь, ты так шутишь.

— Нет, правда. Ты же не можешь вечно держать это в тайне. Я не считаюсь, — предугадывает возражение Лесли. — Если бы я случайно не заметил, то ты бы и не рассказал. Я понимаю, что я многого не понимаю. Тот же Джон может тебе посоветовать что-то или помочь... как-то. Наверное. Блять, я не знаю. Но в любом случае хорошо было бы поговорить с кем-то об этом. Лучше — если с Давидом.

— Ты издеваешься, — фыркает Оак и отворачивается, качая головой. — _С Давидом._ Очень смешно.

— Или…

— И я не собираюсь обсуждать такие вещи с Джоном. Просто… не начинай. Ладно?

Лесли долго молчит, и Оак, не выдерживая, поворачивается, только чтобы увидеть, как Лесли опять смотрит на него с жалостью.

В общем и целом Оак рад, что рассказал Лесли о Давиде, потому что в одиночку ему действительно было бы гораздо труднее переживать всë то, что он переживает, но в такие моменты ему хочется, чтобы этот секрет всегда оставался только его секретом, — уж что-что, а жалость ему точно не нужна.

— Хорошо, — соглашается в итоге Лесли, хмурясь. — Но ты всë равно подумай над этим. Если ты боишься реакции Дави...

— Как определишься, когда мы у тебя собираемся, — перебивает Оак, вставая с кресла и направляясь к двери, — напиши. Буду ждать.

Лесли ничего не отвечает.

***

Вопреки своему желанию, Оак думал над словами Лесли. Конечно, над тем, чтобы рассказать всë Давиду, он думал уже не первый раз, но первый — так серьëзно.

Во-первых, рано или поздно, но Давид должен будет узнать. И он заслуживает услышать это от самого Оака.

Во-вторых: что самое страшное, что может случиться? Давид перестанет с ним общаться. Это страшно, да. Но насколько вероятен такой исход? Давид не гомофоб — агрессии с его стороны точно можно не ждать. Максимум? Он смутится и станет неловко шутить. Минимум? Похлопает Оака по спине и сделает вид, что уже забыл. Оба варианта не так уж и пугают, а если будет что-то среднее между ними, то вообще прекрасно.

В конце концов, Оаку больше не придëтся прятаться от Давида, а одно только это колоссально облегчит ему жизнь. Так что, если выбор будет стоять между «рассказать» и «не рассказать», Оак предпочтëт честно признаться. Но как выбрать подходящий момент?

— Будешь чай?

Давид так гремит кружками и ложками, что кажется, будто он заваривает чай на десятерых. Оаку плевать, если это означает, что он может наблюдать за таким домашним Давидом, как сейчас.

— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказывается он, но Давид всë равно опускает по пакетику в обе чашки.

— Поздно, — смеëтся он, заливая пакетики кипятком.

Оак понятия не имеет, откуда в Давиде сегодня столько сил после шоу, но он не жалуется. Счастье смотрится на Давиде просто потрясающе.

Они ждут звонка Рафаэля в гримëрке Давида, потому что Оак ляпнул, что ему тоже надо дождаться друзей, когда Давид сказал, что у них с Рафой планы на вечер. Оаку _не надо_ ждать друзей, и выдумывать это, просто чтобы провести больше времени с Давидом, было жалко, но что есть, то есть.

— Осторожно, горячо, — предупреждает Давид, отдавая Оаку чашку. — Сахар нужен?

— Да нет, сойдëт.

Оак с благодарностью забирает чай, стараясь не касаться пальцев Давида и при этом не выронить чашку и не обжечься. Первое было сложнее, учитывая длину пальцев Давида и размер чашки.

— Как хочешь.

Давид окидывает взглядом комнату и — поскольку его кресло занято Оаком — садится на диван напротив. Достав свой телефон, он разочарованно вздыхает. — И где его носит…

На чëм бы Рафа ни добирался, Оак надеется, что он застрял в пробке. Нет, ему не жаль.

Давид морщится, отпивая горячий чай, но не отвлекается от телефона. Он что-то быстро печатает одной рукой, скорее всего спрашивая у Рафы, куда тот пропал. Особо упрямые кудри спадают ему на глаза, сколько бы он их ни поправлял, и Оак не может не улыбаться, глядя на то, как Давид трясëт головой, пытаясь убрать их с лица. Конечно, ещë у Оака чертовски сильно чешутся руки поправить его волосы самому, но он знает своë место.

— Тебе дать резинку? — спрашивает он и слышит уведомления о новых сообщениях.

— М-м? А, нет, не надо, — медленно говорит Давид, не отрываясь от телефона. Только написав что-то в ответ на сообщения, он блокирует его и убирает в карман.

Повисает напряжëнная тишина.

Под пытливым взглядом Давида Оак делает первый глоток своего чая. Делать второй после него не хочется.

— Это отвратительно.

— Эй! — шутливо возмущается Давид.

— Нет, серьëзно. Как ты пьëшь эту дрянь?

Давид смеëтся, и зрелища лучше для Оака не найти. Он замирает, любуясь, и в очередной раз понимает, что прошëл точку невозврата. Назад дороги нет.

Когда Оак осознаëт, что Давид смотрит прямо на него, он кашляет и делает вид, что проверяет уведомления на телефоне. Он не сможет сосредоточиться при всëм желании, поэтому не пытается.

Поглощëнный своими мыслями, Оак почти пропускает усмешку Давида.

— Что такое? — машинально спрашивает он, поднимая голову.

Давид задумчиво чешет подбородок и ухмыляется.

— Да вспомнил, как Лин…

Он запинается на секунду, словно думая, как лучше сказать.

— Ты слышал, как он пошутил сегодня, когда… А, чëрт, нет, ты тогда отошëл. Короче, он сказал, что смотрел на нас на сцене, ага, ничего нового, когда до него вдруг дошло, что мы с тобой выглядим как _старая женатая парочка_.

Это удар под дых.

— Можешь себе представить? _Мы._ — Давид неподдельно смеëтся, запрокидывая голову, а Оак хмурится и медленно откладывает телефон.

— Так и сказал?

Давид несколько раз кивает, указательным пальцем говоря Оаку подождать, будто это ещë не вся история, и допивает свой чай.

С каждой новой секундой Оаку становится труднее дышать. Давиду же становится только смешнее.

— Там ещë был Лесли, — с энтузиазмом продолжает он, отставив чашку на стол. — И этот паршивец стал ему поддакивать! _Лесли!_ Предатель. В конце он вроде даже сказал, что не удивится, если в один момент я тебя поцелую.

Давид окончательно перестаëт сдерживать смех, а Оак — язык за зубами.

— Что, если бы я хотел?

Оак осознаëт сказанное, только когда становится поздно что-либо менять. Слова эхом отзываются в голове, но они кажутся чужими, не его.

Давид резко замолкает и непонимающе смотрит на Оака.

— Что?

— Что, если бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал? — с трудом и одновременно какой-то лëгкостью говорит Оак. Он понимает, что это шаг в пропасть, но он такой долгожданный, что ещë не успевает почувствоваться падением.

Давид явно не может до конца осознать, что происходит, и пытается найти какое-то логичное объяснение, что, судя по всему, едва ли получается, потому что он выглядит как потерянный щенок.

— В смысле? — выдавливает он из себя через несколько секунд. Его голос такой тихий, что Оак с трудом его слышит. Сердце, стучащее где-то в ушах, совершенно не помогает. — На сцене? Я имею в виду... То есть я, конечно, не историк...

— Ты понял, о чëм я.

Оак считает, что лучше не ходить вокруг да около, а сразу сказать всë как есть. Хотя он уверен в этом гораздо меньше, когда Давид смотрит на него большими грустными глазами. Давид, который смеялся меньше минуты назад. Кажется, даже воздух в комнате стал холоднее.

Какая-то часть Оака говорит ему, что ещë не поздно забрать свои слова обратно, ещë есть шанс откатить всë назад, сказать, что это была глупая, нелепая шутка, или просто сделать вид, что ничего не было. Сам Давид даëт возможность всë исправить. Они ещë могут переписать последние пять минут, пока те не окрепли в их сознании навсегда. Они ещë могут забыть и жить как раньше.

Другая часть Оака уверенно перечëркивает всë это и говорит _нет_ , не могут.

— Давид, я… — хочет объясниться Оак. — Я просто…

Слова наотрез отказываются находиться.

— Прости.

— Нет, ты… — Давид закрывает глаза и качает головой, выставляя перед собой руки ладонями к Оаку, словно ему надо от чего-то защищаться. — Это… Вау.

Он встаëт с дивана, не смотря на Оака, и обречëнно проводит рукой по волосам. Оак ненавидит тот факт, что знает, как они пахнут.

— Ты… Просто как… Как я не заметил? — потрясëнно бормочет Давид, прикрывая рот ладонью. — И сколько… Боже, сколько ты…

— Достаточно.

— Я… Я… _Что мне сказать?_ — беспомощно спрашивает Давид сдавленным голосом, наконец смотря Оаку в глаза.

И только тогда Оак понимает, что Давид банально напуган.

— Ты же... — осторожно говорит он, не отводя взгляд, — не боишься меня?

От одной мысли о том, что это может оказаться правдой, Оаку становится плохо. Лучше пускай Давид его ненавидит и презирает — хоть это и очень сложно представить, — но не боится. Это худшее, что может быть.

— Нет! — с жаром восклицает Давид. На его лице сменяется десяток абсолютно разных эмоций. — Господи, нет. Конечно нет! Как тебе такое вообще могло прийти в голову?!

Оак пожимает плечами, опуская взгляд. Разумнее всего сейчас не видеть Давида, чтобы не забыться и не задать какой-нибудь глупый вопрос.

Давид тяжело вздыхает.

— Я боюсь не этого, — тихо говорит он. — Просто то, что ты сказал…

Он не заканчивает предложение.

 _Что_ Оак сказал? Что Давид не может повторить? Что эти чувства у Оака уже долгое время? Что он хочет, чтобы...

— Ты думаешь, я заставлю тебя что-то делать? — спрашивает Оак, поражëнный и оскорблëнный собственным предположением. — Давид, я бы никогда...

— Да, я знаю.

— Если ты думаешь, что я…

— Ничего я не думаю! — перебивает его Давид. — Я знаю, что ты не такой, Оак. Мы все знаем. Боже, да я доверяю тебе больше, чем себе, и…

На несколько секунд воцаряется мëртвая тишина, и Оак думает, что вот теперь точно всë кончено, как вдруг Давид едва слышно произносит:

— Подойди сюда.

Оак вскидывает голову и с удивлением смотрит на него, но остаëтся сидеть в кресле.

— Зачем?

— Ну не упрямься, подойди, — закатывает глаза Давид и подзывает его рукой.

Оак ещë несколько секунд подозрительно смотрит на Давида, пытаясь понять, что он задумал, но в итоге сдаëтся и встаëт. Он останавливается в паре футов от него, твëрдо соблюдая безопасную дистанцию. Давид фыркает и сам шагает навстречу Оаку, вставая вплотную к нему.

— Дай руку, — просит он, протягивая свою ладонью кверху.

Оак не двигается. Если честно, он вообще хочет сделать шаг назад, чтобы не чувствовать горячее дыхание Давида на своëм лице. Он его провоцирует или просто не понимает?

Давид цокает и сам берëт левую руку Оака, после чего кладëт еë себе на талию.

— Что ты делаешь?

Оака охватывает лëгкая паника. Сложно ей не поддаваться, когда лицо Давида находится в дюймах от его, а рука лежит не там, куда положил бы еë друг. Оак боится представить, ради чего нужен весь этот цирк. Боится надеяться.

И только на секунду он забывается и позволяет себе закрыть глаза и насладиться близостью. Оак понятия не имеет, зачем это Давиду, но хоть одно он может сказать наверняка — этот вечер ему не забыть, даже если он захочет. Такова простая сопливая правда.

Когда Оак открывает глаза, Давид поправляет свои волосы и робко улыбается.

— Можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь.

Оак давится воздухом.

— Что, прости?

Его тошнит от сюрреализма ситуации. Это ночной кошмар? Какой-то припадок? Галлюцинации? Давид _не может_ говорить это всерьëз.

_Как до такого вообще можно додуматься?_

Оаку хочется откашляться и теперь уже точно отойти от Давида, но тот крепко держит его за предплечья и не даëт отодвинуться. Оак знает, что он больше и сильнее Давида и при желании может скинуть с себя его руки и спокойно уйти.

Он знает и ничего не делает.

Потому что Давид действительно держит его и не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Как бы абсурдна ни была ситуация.

— Если ты так шутишь, то прекращай, — горько просит Оак. — Не смешно.

— Я не шучу, — почти шëпотом говорит Давид. Он опускает взгляд на губы Оака и облизывает свои.

— Давид, — грустно усмехается Оак, всë-таки скидывая с себя его руки, заставляя Давида испуганно замереть. — Ты не понимаешь. Мне не нужно одолжение.

— Я понимаю…

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но не надо делать это из жалости. Не поможет. Это не просто какое-то... мимолëтное желание. Боже, что за сюр! Да, конечно, я хочу тебя поцеловать, но это не значит...

— Оак, я понимаю...

— Я _люблю_ тебя. Чëрт возьми, Давид, — отчаянно шепчет Оак. — Я не могу так посту...

Губы Давида накрывают его, и Оак судорожно вдыхает. Он машинально опускает одну руку Давиду на талию и придерживает, пока тот прижимается к нему почти всем телом. Он не закрывает глаза, поэтому видит, как жмурится Давид, и решительно не понимает, к чему эти страдания.

Давид не углубляет поцелуй — он просто не шевелится, словно все силы ушли на последний рывок навстречу Оаку. Кажется, даже время останавливается. Они неуклюже прижимаются друг к другу губами, как какие-то пятиклассники, и Оак больше не в силах притворяться, что всë так, как и должно быть. Он отстраняется.

От неожиданности Давид хватает Оака за плечи и распахивает глаза. Каким-то образом он умудряется выглядеть виноватым, учитывая, что вины его ни в чëм нет и никогда не было. Он нервно сглатывает, и только когда Оак прислушивается к его сердцебиению, к телу, прижимающемуся к нему, он понимает, что то, что Давид чувствует, — не вина.

 _Он дрожит._ Он обнимает Оака за шею, торопливо отводит взгляд и, блять, _дрожит_.

— Хэй, — успокаивающе шепчет Оак, поправляя непослушные кудри Давида, — всë хорошо.

Потому что Давид всë ещë боится, даже если Оак не знает, чего именно.

Давид растерянно смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот в изумлении, когда Оак осторожно обхватывает правой ладонью его лицо и поглаживает большим пальцем скулу.

Оак поражается тому, сколько в Давиде смелости и самоотверженности. Глупости тоже — иначе он бы не сделал то, что сделал, но он бы не сделал это и без храбрости. Оак сомневается, что смог бы поступить так же.

Он убирает свою ладонь с щеки Давида, вместо этого бережно обхватывая и приподнимая его подбородок. Давид смотрит на него в ожидании, пока Оак едва касается большим пальцем его раскрытых губ. Он невесомо очерчивает их идеальный контур и старается запомнить каждую деталь, каждое мгновение того, что он не может иметь.

— Зачем я влюбился в тебя, Давид?

Оак устал задаваться этим вопросом. Он хочет, чтобы Давид ответил. Он хочет, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь ему ответил. Он хочет найти причину, которая объяснит его пытки, которая скажет, почему его мучения не напрасны. Он хочет знать, почему это выпало именно ему. Хочет знать, что он должен делать. Как должен жить дальше. Он хочет знать, где свернул не туда. Он хочет услышать ответ.

Оак знает, что ответа нет.

Давид прерывисто дышит, а его глаза лихорадочно бегают по лицу Оака. Оак не знает, чего он от него ждëт и чего он вообще хотел добиться своим поступком, но, может, если Оак действительно поцелует Давида — только сегодня, только один раз, — ничего страшного не случится?

Давид облизывает губы, и Оак думает: _к чëрту_. К чëрту всë это. Сейчас или никогда.

Он медленно сокращает расстояние между ними, давая Давиду возможность отстраниться в любой момент, и, когда Давид его так и не останавливает, наконец целует его.

В этот раз Давид отвечает на поцелуй.

Он обнимает Оака за плечи и притягивает к себе с таким рвением, будто ждал этого всю жизнь. Оак же аккуратно обхватывает лицо Давида обеими ладонями, боясь случайно сделать ему больно, и долго прижимается к его губам, слегка наклонив голову. Борода Давида колет кожу, напоминая, что это не сон.

Оак чувствует, как даже от таких простых прикосновений его сердце начинает биться в несколько раз чаще, а в груди, где-то между рëбрами, что-то болезненно расцветает и царапает лëгкие. Долгожданное тепло разливается по всему телу, проникая в кровь и плоть одновременно. Отравленный собственной любовью, Оак зарывается пальцами в волосы Давида и спустя секунду получает физически ощутимое напоминание того, как сильно он упал.

 _Грëбаный кокос_ , будь он проклят.

Вот только сегодня Оак может коснуться Давида. Сегодня ему не нужно прятаться. Ему больше никогда не нужно будет прятаться. Не от Давида.

Оак трëтся носом о щëку Давида и самозабвенно вдыхает его опьяняющий запах, на что Давид неловко смеëтся. Он перемещает одну руку на затылок Оака и проводит ногтями по его коротким волосам.

Оак не может не замечать неуверенность в действиях Давида. Для него это ново и волнительно, сколько бы он ни притворялся ради Оака. Несмотря на это, он не даëт Оаку опять утонуть в своих мыслях и первый тянется к его губам.

Оак неверяще проводит ладонью по спине Давида, чувствуя, как перекатываются горячие мышцы под тонкой футболкой, и останавливается в районе поясницы. Он притягивает Давида ещë ближе к себе, с облегчением отмечая, что не встречает никакого сопротивления. Напротив: Давид податливо выгибается в его руках и с шумом выдыхает.

Оак пользуется случаем и добавляет язык в поцелуй, чем ошарашивает Давида. Пожалев об этом, он уже собирается вернуться к более традиционным поцелуям, чтобы не смущать Давида и не заставлять его делать то, что ему не нравится, когда чувствует, как Давид расслабляется и уверенно скользит языком в его рот.

_Иисусе, он его в могилу сведëт, если продолжит в том же духе._

Оак с трудом держится на ногах, и это непривычное чувство. Он плавится от переизбытка ощущений: от горячих губ Давида, его стройного крепкого тела, прильнувшего к нему, от его тихих вздохов и сбитого дыхания. Последнее не даëт ему покоя, ведь если Давид только подыгрывает Оаку, а сам не испытывает к нему никаких чувств, кроме дружеских, то почему он звучит так искренне?

Оак последний раз проводит языком по нижней губе Давида и переключает своë внимание на его челюсть. Он осыпает еë мелкими поцелуями, мягкость которых ярко контрастирует с щетиной Давида. Оак постепенно спускается ниже, переходит на шею и утыкается носом в изгиб между ней и плечом. Он замирает там на несколько секунд, закрывая глаза и пытаясь прийти в себя, когда Давид вдруг громко втягивает воздух через рот и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи Оака, притягивая его как можно ближе к себе ладонью на затылке. Тогда Оак начинает сомневаться в реальности происходящего ещë больше.

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Давид, — негромко зовëт Оак, поднимая голову.

Ему нужно спросить. Он должен знать.

Давид реагирует не сразу. Он неспешно убирает руки с Оака, но избегает его взгляда. И, когда он всë-таки смотрит на него, Оак понимает почему.

Давид всë ещë напуган. Оак пытался сделать всë, что мог, чтобы ему было комфортно и спокойно, но Давид по-прежнему боится. _Чего?_

Неожиданный звонок рушит хрупко выстроенный мир вокруг них.

Оак делает шаг назад, отворачиваясь. Давид суетливо отвечает на вызов.

Вот и кончился сон.

— Рафа здесь, — коротко говорит Давид, убирая телефон.

Оак кивает скорее для себя: Давид вряд ли смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, заставляя себя повернуться. Давид потерянно смотрит на пустую чашку на столе. — Я всë уберу. Иди.

Давид вздрагивает и, словно проснувшись, проверяет карманы. Убедившись, что ничего не забыл, он берëт свою худи с дивана и проходит мимо Оака к двери.

Оак не знает, стоит ли что-то сказать или лучше промолчать. По-хорошему, им надо многое обсудить, но сейчас не время и не место. Позволить Давиду выйти за эту дверь и провести оставшийся вечер так, как он планировал, — вот лучшее решение.

Взявшись за ручку двери, Давид останавливается и нерешительно оборачивается.

— Оак…

— Увидимся.

Давид опять смотрит на него как брошенный щенок. Его волосы больше обычного торчат во все стороны, а на щеках ещë виднеется румянец. Ничего особенно подозрительного, ничего очевидного, но они оба знают, от чего губы Давида такие красные и припухшие. _Оак поцеловал бы их снова._

Давид неубедительно кивает и отводит взгляд.

— Увидимся.

Дверь закрывается почти неслышно, но Оак всë равно вздрагивает. Он ещë долго стоит на месте и смотрит на свой давно остывший чай.


End file.
